The present invention relates to a display device, and, more particularly, to a display device for fingerprint detection.
There have been ongoing researches for implementing a fingerprint detection capability in a display device. In order to detect a fingerprint, an approach of introducing new signal lines in addition to the conventional gate lines and data lines has been introduced, but this resulted in a decreased aperture ratio. In order to address the decreased aperture ratio, the brightness of backlight could be increased, but this created a new problem of increased power consumption.